Defeat the Cheat/Gallery/1
Pickle's broadcast S3E20 Opening at desert racetrack.png S3E20 Pickle singing to himself.png S3E20 Pickle greets everyone.png|"Hello, everybody!" S3E20 Pickle "Welcome to Pickle TV".png|"And welcome to Pickle TV!" (Pickle hosts his own show?) S3E20 Pickle "I'm your host".png|"I'm your host, Pickle!" S3E20 Pickle "Coming to you live".png|"Coming to you live from the second ever..." S3E20 Pickle introduces the Team Truck Challenge.png|"Team Truck Challenge!" S3E20 Joe and Gus cheering in the stands.png S3E20 Pickle explains about the Team Truck Challenge.png|"It's the team race where every truck has a partner." S3E20 Pickle explains how teammates are found.png|"And to find your teammate, just look for someone with flags that match yours." S3E20 Blue team trucks meet up.png S3E20 Blue team trucks high tire.png|There's the blue team. S3E20 Yellow team trucks bump into each other.png S3E20 Yellow team trucks meet up.png S3E20 Yellow team trucks high tire.png|And there's the yellow team. A surprising teammate S3E20 Pickle "Everyone's found their teammates".png S3E20 Pickle hears Blaze's horn.png S3E20 Pickle "That sounds like...".png S3E20 Blaze makes his entrance.png S3E20 Pickle interviews Blaze.png S3E20 Blaze "You bet we are!".png S3E20 AJ "Who our teammate is".png S3E20 Blaze shows his red flags.png|We've got red flags, so we should look for someone else who has red flags. S3E20 Find the red flags.png|Do you see the red flags? S3E20 Truck with red flags backing up.png|There they are! And they belong to... S3E20 Truck with red flags revealed to be Crusher.png|CRUSHER?! S3E20 Crusher is shocked.png|Huh? S3E20 Pickle really close to the screen.png|"Ahhhh!!! It's like a dream come true!!!" S3E20 Pickle "Instead of racing against each other".png|"Instead of racing against each other..." S3E20 Pickle "Race with each other".png|"Blaze and Crusher are going to race WITH each other!" S3E20 Pickle close to the screen again.png|"On the same team!!!" S3E20 Blaze "Glad to have you".png S3E20 Crusher "No one knows more".png S3E20 Crusher shows a box of dirty tricks.png S3E20 Crusher shows an oil can.png S3E20 Crusher shows a bottle of glue.png S3E20 Crusher shows an unknown cheat.png S3E20 Crusher doesn't know what the last cheat does.png S3E20 Crusher "It's really bad".png S3E20 We can't use that.png|"Wait, Crusher! We can't use any of that stuff!" "Why not?" S3E20 AJ "That would be cheating".png|"Because, That would be cheating." S3E20 Crusher "Cheating's what I do".png S3E20 Blaze "Fair and square".png S3E20 Blaze sees teams.png S3E20 Teams head for the start.png S3E20 Let's go to the start.png|Come on, let's get to the starting line. S3E20 Crusher hesitant.png S3E20 Crusher refuses to believe Blaze.png S3E20 Jack-in-the-box cheat activates.png S3E20 Crusher annoyed.png Burn rubber, let's go! S3E20 Teams line up.png S3E20 Pickle "On your marks".png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher get ready to race.png S3E20 Pickle "Get set".png S3E20 Purple team tenses up.png S3E20 Orange team tenses up.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher tense up.png S3E20 Pickle "Go!".png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher rocket out of the start.png S3E20 Team trucks rocket out of the start.png S3E20 Teams head into the first turn.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher drive amongst other teams.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher side by side.png S3E20 Teams drive away.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher pass the yellow team.png S3E20 Yellow team ahead of the pack.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher hop off a sand hill.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher land.png S3E20 Blaze drives on a sand wall.png S3E20 Crusher looking back.png S3E20 Crusher gets an idea.png S3E20 Crusher spills oil.png S3E20 Crusher slips on his own oil.png S3E20 Crusher smashes into a stack of hay bales.png S3E20 Crusher shakes the hay off.png S3E20 Blaze about to take off again.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher ride another sand wall.png S3E20 Blaze leads the way.png The cliffs S2E20 Blaze and Crusher stop and see the first obstacle.png S2E20 Blaze and Crusher see the big cliff.png S2E20 Cliff close-up.png S2E20 Blaze "This way".png S2E20 Crusher dismissing Blaze.png S2E20 Crusher wants to cheat.png S2E20 Crusher unloading an invention.png S2E20 Invention assembling.png S2E20 Invention revealed.png S3E20 Crusher presents his Cheating Cheat-apult.png S3E20 Crusher gets in the cheat-apult.png S3E20 Cheat-apult flings Crusher to the ground.png S3E20 Blaze comes over to Crusher.png S3E20 Crusher sad his cheating failed.png S3E20 We don't need to cheat.png|"Hey, don't worry. We don't need to cheat to get up that cliff." S3E20 We need an incline.png|"Yeah. We just need...an incline!" S3E20 Crusher wonders what an incline is.png|"Incline? What's an incline?" S3E20 AJ describing inclines.png|An incline... S3E20 Diagram of incline.png|...is a surface that goes from some place low to some place high. S3E20 Short incline diagram.png|Short inclines are pretty steep, and it can take a lot of power to go up them. S3E20 Long incline diagram.png|But if you go up a longer incline, it's not as steep, and it's easier to get up to the top. S3E20 AJ sees something near the cliff.png S3E20 Inclines spotted.png S3E20 Crusher "Which incline should we take?".png S3E20 AJ activating Visor View.png|Let’s find out. Switching to Visor View. S3E20 Incline measurements.png S3E20 Blaze "Come on, Crusher".png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher climb the incline.png S3E20 Blue team climbs the other incline.png S3E20 Blue team struggles up the short incline.png S3E20 Blue team slides back.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher nearly at the top.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher reach the top of the cliff.png S3E20 Another bigger cliff.png S3E20 Two more inclines found.png S3E20 Help us find the longer one.png S3E20 Second incline measurements.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher climb the incline together.png S3E20 Yellow team struggles up the short incline.png S3E20 Yellow team slides back.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher approaching the top of the second cliff.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher have one cliff to go.png S3E20 Biggest cliff ever.png S3E20 Three inclines found.png S3E20 Help us find the longest one.png S3E20 Third incline measurements.png S3E20 Blaze "Let's do this".png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher begin their last climb.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher climbing the last incline.png S3E20 Crusher "I'm gonna make it".png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher passed all the cliffs.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher high tire.png S3E20 Blaze "If we wanna win this race".png S3E20 Crusher "Finish line, here I come!".png Inclines Song S3E20 Blaze leads; Crusher follows.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher approach a hill.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher go up the hill.png|When you’re heading up a hill, that’s an incline! S3E20 Blaze and Crusher leap into the air.png S3E20 Crusher follows after Blaze.png S3E20 Blaze goes up a log ramp.png|Goin’ up a ramp getting higher still, that’s an incline! S3E20 Blaze jumps off the log ramp.png S3E20 Crusher stumbling on log ramp.png S3E20 Crusher about to fall.png S3E20 Crusher lands in the water.png S3E20 Caterpillars demonstrate inclines.png|Steep slopes take more power to climb, gradual ones are an easier time! S3E20 Blaze and Crusher on a slanted hill.png|Inclines!!! S3E20 Blaze and Crusher smile at each other.png|D’aww! S3E20 Blaze goes up an incline ramp.png S3E20 Blaze flips in the air over Crusher.png S3E20 Crusher goes up an incline ramp.png S3E20 Crusher flips in the air over Blaze.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher approach one more incline.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher go up the rocky incline.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher flip in the air.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher high tire in mid-air.png|Double d’aww! S3E20 Blaze and Crusher race away.png To return to the Defeat the Cheat episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries